steamy
by littlek2pretty
Summary: nina's concert maid outfits,short skirts noddy attiude zero and nina incocent love got a lot sexer*-* but how is nina still so inocent NiNa & ZeRo
1. Chapter 1

I have the series

Of mamotte lollipop

Plz enjoy & review

This is mii first one _

Ninas concert

It was almost time 4 ninas first concert on her tour .zero & ichi had sky seats to watch 4 the first time. Seens they had never seen nina's music videos or her performances this was there first time. They had just come from the magic world to see the concert.

Nina had become very popular after they left shes been on tv, award shows, talk shows ect. Now she had a recording contract & a huge fan base. The stateduim was full.

Her friends Youkra & Hatuka were now here back up singers/dancers insome of her songs.

The lights dimmed quite. Bam nina comes out in a long shirt & skirt with backup

Starting the song "sexy, naught, bitchy me" a real song go on 2 imagine the full effect

"I pick all my skirt" she lets her long skirt drop off. "to be a little 2 sexy"under is a mini mini skirt. And she slightly sticks out her behind.

Zero blushes with a shock look(with big eyes and a very opened mouth). Ichi just has a o shaped mouth with his I brows up.

" just like all my thoughts" then she quickly takes off her shirt( like a jacket kind)a & sticks out her chest ,while turning her head slightly right & saying

"just like all my thoughts I always get a bit noddy"

"When im out w/ my girls I always play a bit bitchy cant change the way I am sexy, naughty –"

then she pulled out her signature bow flips her hair while saying "bitchy me!"

Zero looks shocked .while fans start screaming loudly.

"Im the kind of girl the girls don't like."( while going into their dance)

"Im the kind that boys fantasize…" ( slightly closing her eyes with her long eyelashs)

"im the one ur momma and ur dad were afraid you'd turn out to be like." (while moving her hips side to side)

Zero blushes while hiding half his head with his shirt.

(she smiles sly at the audience) " I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

( nina pop locks & drop) "People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype"

( comes up slowly while pushing her butt up nicely) "girls like staying home and being innocent."

Zero cant help but turning away. While secretly looking back blushing madly.

Ichi smiles at the way Zeros acting even a bit amused.

Chorus routine

(chorus)

"My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late"

(looks at Ichi)(if dnt rember it was the amusment park in volume 5)

"and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy" (laughtly smile)

(dance)

"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

Chorus routine

(chorus)

(twirls) "Sexy, sexy, sexy...(shakes her shoulders)" naughty, naughty, naughty...(flips her hair with slightly closed eyes ) 'bitchy, bitchy, bitchy...me(x2)

Zero just cant stop staring.

(different dance)

"People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent" (touches her lips with her finger cutely)

(Chorus)

chorus Routine

" I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly(pulls down her skirt a bit)  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money(grabs a boy onstage)  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty(looks at the boy flirty)  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me"(winks at the crowd)

Chorus

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am( haruhi point)  
Sexy naughty bitchy me(puts her hand in the air)

Break the opening is going up now.

Lil wayne – bedrock

Back stage

Zero & Ichi

Come

Zero looking shy as ever.

If u review the next chapter will come next day

next chapter it gets steamy

Trust me *-*

100%


	2. Chapter 2

Nina looks at zero and Ichi for a second not believing it. She runs up to hug them when she slips. Ichi catches Nina, she blushes & stands up quickly saying sorry.

Zero lightly nocks Nina's head.

"Idiot" zero exclaims. Nina looks ready to retaliate when Ichi starts to ask about the concert. "Yap this is going to be a huge tour" she says excitingly.

"So these are your friends" says a blonde hair thin 28 year old "Hi I am Nina's agent" she says while taking out 2 CDs out her coat pocket.

"Heres her album, take it just remember don't get pervy" tossing them it as she walks away. Zero and Nina catch it and look on the cover.

To find a naked Nina on the front cover with nothing covering her than a tiny sheet on her breast & privet part while posing with one arm in the air

her legs open kicking her hair back with her butt poking out. (I no it detail)

Next thing you know Zero & Ichi start some kind of juggling in their hands with the album. Not wanting to drop it but trying not to look at it either.

Finally Nina realizing what just happened grabs the albums. Before yelling "PERVERTS"

Aloud scream "AHHHH" its screaming fans." They got in ".They all start running for their lives. Security comes only to be trampled by fans.

A fan guy running near Nina about to touch her exclaiming "I LOVE YOU!" "LIKE HELL I WILL" Zero yells grabbing Nina.

He then jumps into a room with a crash while fans flood passed. Nina starts blushing he doesn't realize she is under him. "GYAAAA" when she can

finally gasped for breath. "What the hell are you doing!" surprised Zero moves slamming the door with his back. "Ow" he says in pain.

Nina grabs the door only to be disappointed with what she finds. Its "IT LOCKED" she gasped loudly. "What!" Zero grabs the door.

"Iv got it" Zero chasms about to use destruction spell. "No don't!" Nina says. Zero looks confused "If you use your magic the cameras in the

hallway will see it. "DARN" they both start banging the door only with no answer. Sliding down the door in a clasps Nina whispers "GEAT MY FIRST SHOW& IM ALREADY MISSING CONCERTS". Zero stares at Nina he hadn't seen it before but she was already dressed in her next outfit.

It was a mini blue shirt with a see though jacket and tight shorts with see though material. At that moment his dick got hard

, his eye went wondering he realized he couldn't stay in here any longer. Jumping up he stands on the other side of the room then starts

running into the door BANG. He finds himself on top of Nina on the floor. She looks up n-no she thinks before Zero grabs her by the hand, & kisses her

passionately. Suddenly……….


	3. whose that?

The door bust open. Ichi was speechless he couldn't believe it. He blushed before walking out the door as if nothing happened.

Zero and Nina jumped away from each other embarrassed. They look at each other blushing madly. Nina got up and walked away

"I'm going back to the concert" Zero didn't say a word just sat their. She left Ichi walked back in after a little while. "Come on we'd better go watch the rest of concert"

Nina got on stage and started to sing just like a pill by pink

Zero couldn't help but look at her.

She had changed her clothes. She in a black wig with pink high lights. Now Nina was in all in leather only a punk garment

, only covering her boobs kind of like a small bathing suit top. With long black pants sticking to her skin.

I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done? (Looks straight at Zero) Ichi smirks at Zero. "Whatever" looking away embarrassed.  
I thought it would be fun (Nina: sly smile)

chorus  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch, (Nina: making a fist looking serious)  
I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me  
itch (She pretends to scratch her hand)  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

chorus 2 (2x)  
Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere (waves here hand in the air)  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help (She holds her head with both hands and shakes it)

Suddenly a Shining bright ball falls out the sky. Zero runs and grabs Nina before it smashes into her crushing the stage.

Then everyone freezes(like maybe the world stopped) except for Ichi, Zero, & Nina.

Will comes out of nowhere. Picks up the ball to revile a person inside.

The person starts to grow it's a ZERO CLONE!

Indeed it looked like Zero but it had pink hair/eyes and had slightly smaller eyes (kind of like Ichi)

Ichi smiled a blank expression on his face he looks at Zero "um….Zero?"

Zero steps back speechless. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

"I'm York your cousin" he replied flatly

Leaning up more he takes a look at Nina.

Zero pulls her into his arms making her blush. But Zero didn't notice he was to busy wondering

who is this guy.

Will stepped forward "He's telling the truth" sighing. Looking in disbelieve "WHO? AND WHY!"

"It's-" but will was cut off when suddenly York picked up Nina bridle style and Zoomed away.

Zero raced after him but they suddenly vanish "CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE HE JUST TAKEN NINA" he said pulling Ichi's

collar. Ichi looks at will with worry. "Don't worry I'm sure there perfectly fine" smiling with a sweat drop coming down his hair.

Not noticing that Zero had just vanished as well.

Nina punched York making him fall. Nina jumped up before he hit the ground.

She tried to run but their was a wall blocking her way.

Before she could try and find another exit York grabbed her arm "You made me fall" smiling slyly he added "Now ill have to punish you"

Then he pinned Nina to the grounded………..

Please review

Sorry it took so long

School n snow don't mix (^ -^)

Just for say


	4. oh yah

Thank you for all the reviews everyone X3

Please read and review

"So who is this York" Ichi questioned seriously,

Will makes a closed eyes smile "Well you see, that's not Zero's cousin".

"Who is he then" Ichi ask glaring daggers at Will.

"That's Zero aggress" Will explained "That York is made purely out of Zero's Lust"

"It got away from the lab when we were doing research" He finished.

"So he has the same characteristics of Zero" Ichi questioned wide eyed.

"Well, more so on a Sex level" Willed sounded nervous and, for good reason.

He just realized that Zero is Nina's and if York has Zero's sex level aka lust Nina….

"Crap" Ichi started to run in search of Nina, but turned to Will before leaving "Stay here Pervert".

A sweat drop appeared on Will's head and when Ichi was out of sight …. Will slowly moved away (he's not ready to die yet LOL)

Zero was running from left to right looking everywhere for Nina.

Meanwhile being pinned back first to the ground.

"Zero Ichi!!!" Nina screamed

"Your so loud' York exclaimed "But it's a turn on to see try n fight"

Nina bushed "Get off you pervert!"

"Ill get off on when I'm done" York grinned.

"Done with what" Nina growled. York then moved his hand up Nina's shirt and processed to take her bra off.

"ZERO!!!"

BOOM!!!!!

Zero appeared just in time to see Nina's bra in York's hand.

"You Bastard!" Zero whispered loudly.

"YA Right like you never though about doing that before" York smirked "I'm just as perverted as you."

Nina was shocked she turned her head to find a blushing Zero.

"Zero" she said sadly.

"DESTRCTION SPELL" Zero roared. In a flash York was gone.

"Wha?" Zero exclaimed.

"Zero!" Nina ran and hugged him tightly.

"Nina thank god your safe" he softly spoke while blushing.

"Nina, Zero!" Ichi called as he came dragging a Will on the floor.

"Zero weres York" Ichi questioned.

"He vanished after I used destruction spell" Zero told.

"AHAHAH" Will laughed calmly "That's how you defeat him" he answered.

"Why didn't you say that in first place?" They all screamed.

"I forgot" Will said before turning to leave.

"Hey what about my audience" Nina shouted.

"Oh don't worry the human world will unfreeze in a few hours.

(chibi style)They all looked ready to kill Will.

"Have fun" HE called before vanishing.

"What do we do now" Zero asked.

"Ill go and try and repair the stage, you two go and make sure York is REALLY gone" Ichi stated. (its hard to believe what Will says)

Ichi then ran to the stage. When he was out of sight Zero and Nina looked back at one another.

Zero blushed hard then his hand picked up an object from the floor "Here" he implied holding Nina's bra.

"PERVET" Nina screamed.

"No one wants to see your flat chest stupid" Zero yelled.

Nina nearly killed Zero before walking away.

As she was walking she started to fell kind of down.

Zero on the other hand on the floor with his eyes closed.

5 minutes later Zero finds himself in a dressing room.

He gets up with a start.

To his surprise Nina is standing in a short cut maids outfit that reaches to her behind and starts at her chest.(you can imagine your own outfit)

She looks surprised herself to see Zero awake so soon.

Nina starts to blush, about to yell pervert when Zero suddenly hugs her.

"Zero" is all Nina manges to say.

"Nina" Zero whispers softly on her neck.

They gaze at each other and without saying a word, there look said…I love you.

They both shared a passionate kiss.

Then Zero started to kiss Nina all down from her neck to her chest, making Nina moan loudly.

They then fell on the bed in the dressing room.

Zero then zips Nina's maid outfit off (p.s it's a side zipper)

Nina moans louder now feeling him kissing her tummy until he reached her underwear.

Zero looks at Nina. She blushes, because she realizes she's wearing lacey thong "I thought it would make me feel sexier" she said shyly.

He didn't answer, while Nina was explaining her had already started to use his teeth to pull out the bow on the front of the panty.

Her eyes went big when she started to feel him tongue licking the inside of her.

She called his name in wanting.

Than as if she had ask he pushed his tongue straight into her. She moan his name this time in pleasure.

He put both hands on her nipples and started to twist then making her arch her back.

"Nina" He said quietly into her private "ah" she answered.

Her legs had somehow found its way to Zeros dick, poking at it repeatedly.

She wanted him bad "Zero please…" Her plea was trailed off by her moans.

Zero blushed but obeyed he got up and took his dick out. They were both blushing with dazed eyes.

He put his tip close to Nina's private looking once more back at her.

Before she could answer he pushed it in.

Her eyes started to scream out in pain. Zero didn't see this, because he was staring at him inside her.

He continued to push in.(10 inches)

As he was doing this Nina's pain slowly turned to pleasure.

Zero is loving her inside is feels amazing!

Zero picked up speed going faster each time making Nina yelp/moan.

"HARDER" she demanded.

"ah..ah..ah" Zero panted in pleasure as if like a dog did what she wants anything Nina wants.

They =[] then get up. Zero lays down and, Nina stands above his manhood.

She plunged private first onto Zero's dick. They both groaned loudly in ecstasy.

She keeps up speed doing it how she wanted. Going up and down on his dick so hard she felt herself "ZERO!!" "NINA!!"

Like a fire hadron Zero comes first making Nina fall on the bed before letting her juices loose.

Panting completely out of breath Nina says "I… love you Zero" and with that she falls asleep.

Zero was blushing but now his face was full red "I love you… you to idiot" he said before fainting.

The door bust open "Their you guy r-" Ichi stands in place with a blank expression then he calmly walks out the room

Before closing the door behind him "I'd better leave these to alone. CLICK Ichi's camera snapped "know reason I can't have a memory" Ichi smirked.

Please review

Thanks to all my readers:]

Sincerely, London aka nobu-chan =) age 14


End file.
